Silver-Haired Dreamboat
by Ria Jellyfish
Summary: Hilda discovers that May has been hanging about with some rich pretty-boy. Oneshot.


May never thought she would have been able to find other girls her age that she could talk to about anything and everything with. Yet somehow, she found three who had many of the same life experiences she did.

They had all been Champion at one point or another. They had all saved the world. They were all friends with a legendary Pokémon.

You know, just normal girl things.

They had plenty to talk about that was for certain.

Today, the four sat in a little café in Lumiose City, via Serena's recommendation.

The place was small and quaint, off in a little side street which meant the place was pretty much empty. As soon as they had walked in, Hilda had claimed a booth, declaring, "if you can grab a booth but you choose not to, you are no longer my friend."

Serena and Hilda did most of the talking, as usual, but when the conversation suddenly shifted, May found herself thrown straight into the middle of it.

"Alright, Miss Sapphire. I want details!"

May glanced up from her coffee and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Hilda."

"Bullshit! I saw you hanging out with that silver-haired dreamboat," The Unova native leaned forward and clasped her hands together, much like a mob boss, and grinned. "You gotta tell us about it."

"Oh, you mean Steven?" May smiled innocently. "We're just friends, Hilda."

"'Just friends,' she says!" She exclaimed to the Kalosian beside her. Serena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"May," She sang, "You can tell us if you're romancing some billionaire. I think we're all sick to death of listening to Hilda talk about her Christmas tree boyfriend... Unless..."

All eyes shifted to the Sinnoh girl who was barely paying attention to the others around her. She flicked through her Xtransceiver absent-mindedly for a few seconds before noticing their stares.

"What?" She muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Serena shook her head. She lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip.

"So, what's he like?" Hilda grinned.

"Well..." May brushed some stray hairs behind her ear and took a gulp of coffee before she continued. "He's more attractive in real life than he is in pictures."

"No way."

May nodded and Hilda smirked.

"Oh my Arceus," She fanned herself.

"Is it true that once he starts talking about rocks, there's no way to stop him?" Serena didn't seem to notice Hilda's look of irritation. That or she didn't care.

"Yup."

Hilda grinned. "So, you hit the jackpot, basically."

"What do you mean?"

"May, he's rich, handsome, a gentleman..." Serena counted off on her fingers as she spoke, "A complete dork."

"Yeah! That's, like, a quadruple combo!" Hilda huffed. "Most girls only get to pick one, _maybe_ two if they're lucky..."

"I've never seen him before..." Dawn mumbled, not looking up from her Xtransceiver.

Hilda gasped in mock-horror. "What?! Oh Arceus, he is _gorgeous_!"

Serena laughed and dug out her Holo Caster from her pocket. A quick internet search later and she brought up an image of the man in question and slid it across the table to Dawn.

She contemplated the image for a few seconds before straightening up. She shrugged. "He's alright, I guess..."

"Alright?!" Hilda looked horrified. " _Alright?!_ Even Serena can tell he's a stunning male specimen!"

Dawn handed the Holo Caster back to it's owner. "He's just not really my type."

Hilda flopped back into her seat. "Okay, let's see you do better."

She took that as a challenge, narrowing her eyes as she brought up her picture folder on her Xtransceiver. May swore she saw a small smirk pass across the girl's features. "Oh, I don't know, Hilda... You might not be able to handle it..."

A bark-laugh erupted from Hilda's throat. "Try me!"

After a quick shrug and her expression returning to it's normal stoic self, Dawn handed the device over. Hilda inspected the image and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." She murmured, "Is he single?"

"Let me see!" Serena giggled as she reached over and plucked the Xtransceiver from her hands. "Oh, very nice..."

May peeked over at the image and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Riley." She paused for a second before realising they wanted more information than that, "He spends a lot of his time on Iron Island... Now that I think about it, he might get along with your friend."

May laughed. "I don't think he'd be able to handle all those rocks."

Hilda was still drooling over the image of Dawn's acquaintance, almost as if she were in a trance. Dawn didn't think he was _that_ good-looking...

"May, you'll have to work pretty hard to beat that," The Kalosian smiled sweetly.

The Hoenn native folded her arms and grinned, pulling her DexNav from her pocket. "Oh, I've only just started, my dear..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Que everyone getting flustered over all the hot people May hangs out with.

\- Ria


End file.
